Kumagoro Wishes you a Merry Christmas
by orangepencils
Summary: Tohma decided to go to work on Christmas day and he gets a special visit by Kumagoro, or is it really Kumagoro?


Kumagoro Wishes you a Merry Christmas

**Kumagoro Wishes you a Merry Christmas**

**Continuing with the Christmas stories. This has actually been written two days ahead, so that makes it the 23****rd****, but can you blame me? I'm going to be busy on the 25****th****. Anyways, this is the second of the holiday season streak. Read and appreciate it for what its worth.**

**207**

**Disclaimer: My ear is bothering me!**

**Summary: Tohma decided to go to work on Christmas day and he gets a special visit by Kumagoro, or is it really Kumagoro? TohmaxMika, romance, comedy.**

**Edited: August 31****st**** 2008**

Kumagoro Wishes you a Merry Christmas

It was Christmas day. For most, it meant absolutely nothing since it was an American holiday. For Tohma Seguchi it meant pretty much the same thing. He didn't understand why most of his staff had asked him for the day off when they could all do some very important work. The only one who had volunteered to stay had been Sakano. In the end, Tohma had had to give them all the day off. Something about overworking the staff and obligatory holidays. He, on the other hand, had decided to come in despite Christmas and work on some papers that needed to be done. They could have waited a few more days, but he didn't want to waste the opportunity. He had even come early today. Mika had been sleeping when he left, but he had left her a note saying that he would be back in time for supper.

It was already one o'clock in the afternoon and he was enjoying his day. No one was there to bother him and there were no pink haired nuisance's for at least a thirty mile radius. It was just him, the computer and his paperwork. By the time two o'clock came, his eyes were starting to close by themselves. His body was begging for rest, but he didn't want to listen to it. He had only been up since 4:30 this morning. He was used to all nighters and early mornings, why was he tired now? He got up and went to get himself a cup of coffee.

By the time he got back, he felt revived again. He sat down at his office chair and continued his work. At some point, Tohma thought he heard a disturbance in the building, but when he stopped typing there was nothing. He continued his work, but then someone spoke to him.

"Tohma-san! What are you doing here? You should be at home." Tohma's eyes snapped open and he quickly raised his head. He looked around trying to find the noise, but there was nothing, no one.

"That's it, I'm going mental." He murmured to himself.

"No you're not. I'm over here." The voice told him. He turned around until he found who it was that had disturbed him. He wasn't very tall and his hair was very pink.

"Kumagoro? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Kumagoro, I'm Santa Goro!" The pink bunny said. Tohma just smiled at him. It was another of Ryuichi's tricks to get him to do something.

"Alright Santa Goro, what do you want?" He asked as he removed his glasses.

"You shouldn't be here today Tohma-san. Today is Christmas; you should be at home with Mika-san and baby-san." Tohma felt like laughing. He was being patronized by a pink stuffed bunny once more.

"But I have work to do, Santa. It needs to be done." He told him.

"You can work tomorrow. Today is Christmas, speaking of Christmas, have you been a good boy this year Tohma-san?" The president was taken back by the question. Had he been good? To some he had been extra good. He had given them fame and a name as well. For others, he had been a nuisance, a bother and even a capital pain. There were even some that he had neglected or even taken advantage of. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he answered the pink bunny's question none the less.

"I don't know Santa Goro. Do you think I've been good?" The conversation was already strange enough, asking him for his opinion wouldn't change much.

"Well, I don't know Tohma-san. You weren't very nice with some people, but I will bring you a nice gift if you quit working now and go home with Mika-san." Tohma nodded and rubbed his eyes. By the time he opened them again, the bunny was gone. He tried to find Ryuichi, but no one was there. Tohma felt a tad unnerved by the strange scenario that had been unfolded in front of his eyes, but he didn't question it. He closed his computer and went home laughing to himself. Mika would never believe him.

When he got home, he found Mika resting on the couch. There was some background music playing and he recognized it as some classic jazz. He sat down on the couch and she stirred from her light slumber. She looked surprised to see him there.

"Is it already supper time?" She asked as she got into a sitting position. He shook his head as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You'll never believe it, but Santa Goro convinced me to come back home and stay with you and the baby." He put a hand to Mika's belly and smiled warmly at her. His wife looked incredulous for a moment before she started to laugh.

"You work with very strange people, you know that right?" Tohma dismissed it by laughing. There was nothing normal about anything he did. The music producer volunteered himself to make diner that night and to be honest, he even managed to enjoy this extra time off. After super time, the couple was lazing on the couch by the fire. Mika was fast asleep and he was just about to drift off in his own dreams when he swore he heard the faint voice of Santa Goro in the near distance.

"Merry Christmas to one and all!" Tohma was definitively sleeping in the next day.

**OWARI**

**That was fun to write. So who is Santa Goro? Who knows… Anyways, Merry Christmas to all and see you in the New Year!**

**That's all I have to say, believe it or not. As I am typing this I am VERY hungry. I shall now go and procure myself some food.**

**Op **


End file.
